1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices, methods, and systems for protecting automobile car seats. Specifically, the invention relates to devices, methods, and systems for thermally protecting child car seats.
2. The Relevant Art
Child car seats are often subject to harsh conditions within vehicle interiors. For example, child car seats maybe situated for extended periods within parked vehicles located on asphalt parking lots with little or no shade on hot, sunny days. The parked vehicles may be locked with the windows rolled up, resulting in extreme heat buildup within the vehicle. Often sunlight strikes the interior portion of the child car seat and heats up components such as buckles that are dark in color and retain considerable heat. Upon occupation by a child, plastic or metal parts may transfer the heat to exposed skin relatively efficiently, resulting in burns or extreme discomfort by a child, who may already be uncomfortable due to the hot weather and other conditions associated with excursions from home.
Conversely, a vehicle containing a child car seat may sit unprotected overnight near a residence exposed to subzero conditions. Upon entry by the passengers, the vehicle may require an extended period to heat up, before which precious heat may be absorbed by the plastic or metal components of the child car seat, resulting in discomfort to the child occupant.
What is needed is a device designed to thermally protect the interior portion of an unoccupied child car seat, particularly any components that may contact a child directly. Preferably, such a device would be easily deployed and placed in a storage position during occupancy either above or behind the child car seat. The ability to quickly detach the device for placement within a storage compartment such as a trunk would also be beneficial. Given the messy habits of many children, the ability to wash the device would also be beneficial. The ability to place a temperature moderation device at a useful position, particularly near any components that may contact a child, would also increase the effectiveness of such a thermal protection device.